For many years, industry and particularly the transportation industry has been concerned with designing members for providing baffling, sealing, structural reinforcement or the like to articles of manufacture such as automotive vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,486; 4,901,500; and 4,751,249 describe prior art devices. Generally, the members include expandable materials, which may or may not be combined with other materials for forming seals, baffles, structural reinforcements or the like. Design of such members can be problematic for a variety of reasons. As an example, such members may need to have features or characteristics for accommodating assembly of articles of manufactures to which they are installed. As another example, such members may need to one or more provide multiple functional attributes such as baffling, sealing, structural reinforcement, combinations thereof or the like to multiple locations of one or more structures of the articles of manufactures. As such, the present invention provides a member that provides one of the aforementioned desirable design characteristics or provides other desirable characteristics as will become apparent from the following disclosure.